


The Hidden Daughter (An Avengers/Star Wars Story)

by Pinktree26



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars, Star Wars prequels - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has a secret; he has a daughter. In order to protect her, he took her to Earth, leaving her on the doorstep of Avenger Steve Rogers. She will grow up to be a powerful Avenger and help in all their battles and plans. What will she do when she spots the crashing ship coming from the portal during the attack of New York? Will she accept the idea of a different father than the one she grew up with or will she push him away?





	1. Prologue

Late one winter night in the year 2017, a gentle knock sounded on a door to a house. It was around eleven at night and the man was a light sleeper. He sat up and he looked at his bedroom door, wondering who was knocking on his door at this time. He stood up and wrapped a blanket around himself, walking into his living room. He cautiously held a red, white, and blue round shield on his left arm as he slowly opened the door. When he didn't see anyone, he opened it wider. That was when he heard the cries. Glancing down, he caught sight of a baby girl on his doorstep. He bent down and picked her up, before looking up and down the street to see if the one who left her was in sight. When he didn't see anyone, he shrugged and took the baby inside, knowing he couldn't leave her out in the cold to freeze to death. 

"Who are you?" the man asked. 

The baby looked up at him and smiled, reaching her little hand out and grasping his finger. The man smiled, putting his shield down and taking the girl to his room, laying her down beside him. He would have to call up his friend to help him tomorrow as he was not used to taking care of children. He had been frozen in ice for seventy years, since the 1940s. 

"I'm going to name you Elizabeth," he told her quietly. 

The baby giggled and he smiled gently as she closed her eyes, falling asleep against him. He knew he would have to train her to keep herself safe. He had no clue that this girl was from a place where speeders flew past giant buildings scraping the sky, said buildings covering the entirety of the planet. He didn't know that she was from a different galaxy. What he did know, however, is that he would protect her and raise her as his own.


	2. Attack

~ Nineteen years later (set before the attack by Loki) ~

 

"Father, I'm going out to the park," Elizabeth called out, swinging her purse over her shoulder. 

"Be careful, Lizzy," Steve Rogers, Captain America, replied. 

"You tell me that every time I go out somewhere, Father. You've trained me to protect myself. I'm gonna swing by the grocery store on the way back," she told him, exasperated. 

"I know, sweetheart. I just want my little girl to be safe, that's all."

Elizabeth smiled at her father. She knew that he had taken her in and had never found out who her real parents were, but she didn't mind. After all, who else had the opportunity to be the daughter of Captain America, a legendary hero? They loved each other and cared very much about the other's wellbeing. Steve had watched as his little girl had grown up and become as strong as him, even without the Super Soldier serum. 

She was tall for her age, making her look older. Black hair fell to her waist, the top half pulled up in its usual style. She had a natural beauty to her that no other being could compare with. Her lips were a light pink and her blue eyes had a sparkle that nothing seemed to be able to put out. Her face was a slight heart shape and her features fit perfectly. There seemed to be a permanent smile on her lips and a spring in her steps, but if someone made her angry, all that changed in a split second. She was slender but fast and strong. She was also very smart. She had figured out that she could control the elements (water, air, fire, earth, ice, weather, temperature, air pressure, electricity), thanks to HYDRA who had kidnapped her and experimented on her for about two years, and something similar to the Force in the Star Wars movies. Little did she know that she use it. She had been trained to look over her shoulder and her senses had been heightened by her training with her father. 

"See you soon, Father," she said, kissing his cheek. 

Steve waved as his daughter left the house and strode off down the street, a natural sashay to her hips as she walked. He smiled and closed the door, knowing that she'd be fine. He had trained her for years and still did to make sure she was ready for anything. He closed the door and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was wandering around in Central Park, listening to the birds as they flew overhead. Not paying attention, she ran into someone and fell back. Looking up, she saw a man with dark hair and a glowing blue circle in his chest who smiled at her. She stood up and brushed the dust off her blue jeans, straightening her purple shirt. 

"Sorry, sir," she said politely. 

"Don't worry about it," the man replied. "I'm Tony Stark. Who are you?"

"I am Elizabeth Rogers, daughter of Captain America. You can call me any nickname you get from Elizabeth. My father calls me Lizzy," she answered. 

"Daughter of Captain America," he mused. "You sure? You don't look to be one for strength."

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Stark."

"Tony, give the girl a break," a new voice, this time female, cut in. 

A red head woman dressed in black came up, followed by a man with blondish hair with the man wearing regular clothes. 

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, but you can call me Nat," the woman said. "This is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. My code name is Black Widow," she said as she gestured to the man. 

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said. 

"I heard you're the daughter of Captain America?" Clint asked. 

The nineteen year old girl nodded. Clint raised an eyebrow before swinging his fist at her. Quick as lightning, she caught his fist and, in one fluid motion, flipped him over her back before pinning him to the ground. She anticipated his next move and, the second she saw him move, she jumped out of the way. Clint's foot connected with a tree and he groaned, deciding to give up, knowing the girl was faster and stronger. 

"What are you? A Super Soldier? Did you get an injection as well?" Clint asked as he stood up, massaging his ankle. 

She shook her head. "No, my father trained me. I am fluent in over ten different languages, including French, Russian, and Spanish. I learned to fight with all sorts of weapons from knives to guns and more."

"You might come in handy if we ever need help in a fight. Think you could get you dad to help out, too?" Tony asked. 

"I'll run it by him. I would be glad to help and he doesn't like me getting into trouble so the chance of him helping too is pretty high," Elizabeth said. 

"What were your plans for today?" Natasha asked her. 

"I was planning to take a walk in the park and swing by the grocery store on the way home," she answered. 

"Can we accompany you?" Clint wondered. 

She nodded and they walked through the park, exchanging more about themselves. Elizabeth got the feeling she could trust them and found that she enjoyed their company. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, causing the others to look at her in concern. She looked around nervously, as if expecting someone to jump out at her. She caught sight of a figure in black melting from shadow to shadow. The girl gripped her knife in one hand and a gun in the other. 

"Someone's out there," she whispered to the others. 

They readied themselves and when a group of men appeared out of pretty much nowhere, they weren't caught off guard. Instantly, they all went into battle mode. In the midst of the chaos, Elizabeth hit the ear piece that connected her to her father. 

"Father, I need some help here in Central Park!" she shouted over the noise of the fight. 

"Lizzy, what's wrong?!" Steve asked, sounding panicked. 

"A group of men dressed in black, south side of the park!"

"Who are they?" 

"I don't know! All I know is that they're after me! I have three other adults helping me but there are too many!"

"I'm on the way! Be careful!"

The comm went quiet but Steve could hear the battle raging. He raced to the south side and found the fight easily considering the noise and large group. He raised his shield and slammed into one of the men. He came to his daughter's side and looked at her for a brief second. 

"The red head and the two men not dressed in black are helping me!" Elizabeth shouted. 

Steve nodded understanding and continued to fight. The nineteen year old had switched to her daggers for close contact. An enemy's knife sliced down the length of her arm but she merely gritted her teeth and kept fighting. She wasn't about to be taken down by a small cut. She noticed her new friends and her father were managing to take out many of the guards but she was quickly being cut off from them so she was left to fight about ten men on her own. 

"Lizzy!" Steve shouted, seeing his daughter all on her own, trying to defend herself. 

The other three turned and ran with him to help her, knocking the men aside, causing them to lose consciousness. Elizabeth was trying to regain her breathing and that was when they noticed her injuries. Large gashes were cut into her sides and limbs, the worst one being on her side. Steve picked her up and turned to the others. 

"Let's get her to my tower. She can be healed there," Tony said. 

Steve nodded and followed the three Avengers to the Avengers Tower. Elizabeth knew about the Avengers, seeing as her father was one. She was part of the team too and had been trained as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for a while. She had put up an act with the three earlier to make it seem like she didn't know who they were so passersby wouldn't be suspicious of a nineteen year old girl to be part of the team. Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., had pulled together the world's mightiest heroes to protect the earth for attacks. This group included Natasha (Black Widow), Clint (Hawkeye), Tony (Iron Man), Steve (Captain America), Elizabeth (Jedi Assassin), Bruce Banner (Hulk), and Thor (God of Thunder). 

Elizabeth was called Jedi Assassin due to the fact that she was very skilled and seemed to be able to use the Force. She could make things happen without touching them. She could make people do what she wanted with a wave of her hand. She could jump higher, run faster, and other things that normal people couldn't. She was even more aware of her surroundings than Steve. She was amazing with a blade and used it like it was a toy instead of a weapon. She spent many minutes, sometimes hours, meditating. 

The one thing everyone in New York City knew, was to not anger her. If she got angry, she went pretty much Kylo Ren tantrum. Her blade seemed to glow with a red color and she attacked anything and everything. Only a few people had been caught in a situation where they made her angry and they ended up in the hospital with a few minor injuries. After those few people, everyone else made sure to be careful to not anger her.


	3. Recovery

The Jedi Assassin currently lay limply in the arms of Captain America as he rushed her to the Avengers Tower, the other three close behind. He burst through the doors and up to the medical bay. 

"Dr. Banner, you are required in the medical bay immediately," J.A.R.V.I.S. said to the doctor three floors above in the lab. 

Bruce put down his things and made his way to the medical bay. When he entered, he was shocked at what he saw. The girl he had seen grow up was now laying on a table, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Thor had arrived and was standing to the side, not quite sure what to do. Steve was trying to calm himself down with the help of Natasha. 

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he came over and pulled on a pair of sterile gloves. 

"We were attacked in the park. A group of about fifty men in black came at her but we helped her. Steve came running in in a panic, terrified. When we had gotten the last of them out of the way, she was laying on the ground," Clint answered the doctor's question. 

Bruce nodded as he prepared what he needed, barking orders to the others who complied without a word. Even Tony did what he was told, which was a first. If he did comply, he usually complained about it but this time he made no sound, worried for the girl. She was the youngest on the team and every Avenger saw her as a sister to them, with the exception of Steve of course. 

Bruce went to work quickly, stemming the flow of blood and cleaning up as much of it as possible to see how deep the cuts were. He was relieved to find that no major damage had been done. He had Natasha, Clint, and Steve hold the edges of the wounds together so he could stitch them up. Thor took the girl's small hand in his large one and every time the needle poked through her skin, she gave a muffled scream and gripped his hand tightly. Tony was holding her other hand and Clint moved to keep her legs still as she tried to get away. 

"You need to stay still so I can help you," Bruce said. 

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths and nodded. He continued his work and Elizabeth gritted her teeth in pain but made no move to get away from him. Her grip on Tony and Thor's hands were so tight that they actually started to lose feeling in them. They knew that the pain they felt from her grip was nothing compared to the cuts and the stitches she was suffering the pain of. She closed her eyes and forced her mind to shut down for a few minutes to relive her of the pain. 

Bruce noticed her still and at first thought she was dead until he saw that she was breathing. He sighed in relief, realizing she was only passed out. Thor and Tony massaged their sore hands, trying to get some feeling back. Clint released her legs and Natasha and Steve stood back, their part done. Bruce bandaged her up and removed the gloves as did the others. 

"She'll be okay, right?" Steve asked. 

"Of course. Do you doubt my skills?" Bruce answered him, pretending to be hurt. 

Steve managed a small smile and shook his head. "No, I'm just worried about her."

"We all are," Natasha said. "She's like a sister to us all. A sister we want to protect."

"Correct," Thor said in a booming voice, causing many of his teammates to shush him in case of waking Elizabeth up. "Sorry," he whispered. 

They walked into the living room in order to talk without waking her up. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S., when she wakes up, let us know please," Tony said to his A.I.

"Of course, sir," came the reply. 

After what seemed like hours, but was actually a few minutes, it was announced that Elizabeth was awake. The first person to dart out of the room and head to the medical bay was Steve as anyone would expect. The others followed behind closely. 

"Lizzy, are you okay?" Steve asked as he entered the room at top speed, stopping next to his daughter. 

"I'm fine. Bruce worked his magic as usual," she replied. 

"Nice to know someone finds my work as magic," he told her as he walked in. 

He came over and started to check that everything was okay while the others entered and asked her if she was feeling well. She kept telling them she was fine but they didn't seem to believe her. In fact, she felt terrible, like someone had scrambled up her insides. It wasn't pleasant but she could deal with it. It hurt to move too fast so she would be out of combat for a couple days. Thanks to Bruce, it would be fully healed in two days. 

Those two days were boring for the girl who wanted to practice her sparring and other skills. The Avengers, however, made her stay in her room to avoid her getting hurt too much. On the third day, she woke up and felt no pain whatsoever. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her fighting clothes, strapping her weapons onto her body. She flung the door open and raced to the training room only to be stopped by the other Avengers. 

"Oh, no you don't," Tony said sternly. 

"Come on. I've been cooped up in my room for two days straight. You can't expect me to just sit there today. I want to do something that doesn't involve staying still. I have done enough of that for a while. Please get out of the way," she snapped, her temper raising quickly due to the fact that they were denying her the chance to train. 

"Let me check to make sure everything is fine and then you can train," Bruce said quickly, seeing the sword start turning a slight red. 

Elizabeth thought for a moment and sighed. She nodded and followed Bruce into the medical bay. He was the one who managed to calm her down the fastest seeing as he had a few anger issues himself. He did a quick check-up and released her to the training room. She instantly started throwing her knives at targets as they moved and she darted around the room, dodging any attacks thrown her way by the robots and other training things in the room. 

She was interrupted by her father as he walked in and had to raise his shield quickly in order to not be hit in the face with a knife. The second she realized who it was, Elizabeth relaxed, stopping the training program and retrieving her weapons from around the room. She had hit every target and the weapons had stuck there. She had a large string of knives that wrapped around her shoulders and lay across her chest, and she had a few guns and extra ammo in her belt, along with her sword.

"Sorry, Father. I didn't know it was you," she mumbled as she finished retrieving her weapons. 

Steve chuckled. "I can see that. Don't worry, young Padawan. I was expecting it which is why I brought my shield."

Elizabeth smiled at the nickname he had given to her long ago, not realizing how accurate it was. The other Avengers called her that too and she had grown to love it. Thor seemed a little confused when the name was used the first couple times but he got used to it and used it himself. 

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Apparently there's some trouble at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Fury and Hill are looking into it with Coulson. They'll report what's going on after everything is finished. Clint is going to see what's up," Steve replied, holding out his arm. 

She walked over and leaned against him as they walked out and to the main part of the Tower. Elizabeth wondered what was wrong. She would find out soon enough. Hopefully it was nothing life changing. Her hopes were about to be crushed, however.


	4. Loki

    A few hours later, they got a call from Fury to get onto the helipad. They did as told and were picked up by a Quinjet. Landing on the Helicarrier out at sea, they got off and looked around at the vast ocean. Elizabeth felt tiny and unimportant against such a large body of water. 

    "You might want to step inside, guys," Natasha said. 

    "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked. 

    "Really? They want me in a pressurized metal container?" Bruce asked. 

    Elizabeth snorted with laughter at her father's statement. Steve looked at her and frowned. The engines started up and large rotating engines rose out of the water, slowly lifting the ship up. 

    "Oh, no. This is much worse," Bruce said, causing Elizabeth to laugh harder as she followed the red head assassin inside, the men following her. 

    Fury, Coulson, Hill, and the rest of the Avengers were seated around a large table, waiting for them. They took their seats and waited for the report on what happened. It was then that Elizabeth realized that Clint was nowhere to be seen.     

    "Where's Clint?" she asked. 

    "That's what I'm about to explain, Miss Rogers," Fury said. 

    She fell silent as she glanced around, half expecting Clint to jump out and try to scare her. However, it didn't happen. She turned her attention back to the Director once more. 

    "At the base we had been studying something called the Tesseract. We wanted to harness the energy to help Earth gain more power. However, it opened a portal to space and when the energy dispersed, a man was standing there, holding some sort of sceptre. He destroyed the place, killing many agents. He somehow mind controlled Agent Barton and Doctor Selvig. He said his name was Loki and he was from Asgard," he said, glancing at Thor as he spoke. Thor straightened slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Loki took the Tesseract and Agent Barton went with him as did Selvig. They have escaped and we have no idea where he is as of this moment," he finished. 

    "We're searching all cameras to find him. We'll get a hit eventually," Coulson said. 

    "We got a hit," an agent said. 

    "Where?" Elizabeth asked. 

    "Stuttgart, Germany," he answered. 

    "Cap, Jedi, you're up," Fury told us. 

    Steve seemed reluctant but nodded. Natasha was going with us and we took a Quinjet to get there. They hovered over the place where Loki was now standing and saw him above a crowd of kneeling people. It was clear that he had forced them to do so and Steve and his daughter jumped down in time to protect an elderly man from getting shot by Loki's sceptre. 

    "The last time I was in Germany and saw someone standing above the others, we ended up disagreeing," Steve said as he moved closer, Elizabeth by his side. 

    "The soldier, the man out of time and who is this?" Loki asked, looking at Elizabeth, who's wings were spread and ready to take flight at the first sign that he was going to shoot her. 

    "I am the Jedi Assassin," she answered. "You need to stand down, Loki."

    Loki was standing now and so were many of the people. Elizabeth made a small hand movement and the people saw it, backing away from the fight that was about to break out. Once they were safely out of the way, Steve and Elizabeth turned their attention to Loki who was watching Elizabeth carefully. 

    "I'm done with him staring at me," she muttered. 

    She ran forward and punched him in the jaw, causing his head to snap to the side. She jumped back before he could retaliate as he swung his sceptre at her face. 

    "Loki, drop the sceptre," Natasha's voice said from the Quinjet above them. 

    Loki merely attacked Steve, doing his best to target Elizabeth the most. She was the biggest threat to him and he knew it. She was fast and strong and it wasn't easy for him to land a hit. Eventually, he turned his attention to Steve. 

    Suddenly, music blared and Iron Man came flying in, blasting Loki backwards. Elizabeth smirked and picked up the sceptre he had been holding. 

    "Make your move, Reindeer Games," Tony said threateningly. 

    Loki's armour melted away and Elizabeth found that the God of Mischief was looking like this was part of his plan. She frowned but didn't speak her thoughts. 

    "Move it, Reindeer Games," Tony snapped at him. 

    Both he and Steve grabbed one of Loki's arms and started to drag him away, the god watching the young girl. Elizabeth trailed behind them and boarded the Quinjet, trying to escape the gaze of the god. Soon, she couldn't take it and she turned to Steve. 

    "Can I fly outside? I can't stand him staring at me," she whispered. 

    Steve looked at her and saw her discomfort. He sighed and nodded. Tony opened the back of the Quinjet and Elizabeth made her way towards the opening. 

    "Don't," a voice said.     

    All eyes turned to Loki. He seemed scared at the idea of her flying out there in the middle of the night. Elizabeth folded her arms and glared at him. 

    "You can't stop me from leaving," she snapped at him. 

    "Please don't. You could get hurt or lost. I don't want that," Loki told her. 

    "Why not?" Tony asked. 

    Loki didn't reply, just watched her with pleading eyes. Elizabeth ignored him and flew out, loving the feeling of the cool air as it circled around her. She heard Loki's shout but ignored it as she stayed close to the jet. A sudden bolt of lightning shot down and narrowly missed her, causing her to jerk away and look around wildly as more lightning erupted. She looked up and saw a figure flying down. She followed its path and landed on the top of the Quinjet, quickly guiding herself over to the top, using the wind powers that HYDRA had given to her a long time ago to avoid getting blown off. Thor landed next to her and tilted his head. He smiled at her and hugged her. 

    "Thor, are you okay?" the girl asked. 

    "I am perfectly fine, Lady Elizabeth," he answered. 

    He then proceeded to enter the Quinjet and yank Loki out with him. She followed them to a mountain and landed softly, her bare feet making no noise. She walked over carefully, not knowing what to expect.

    Out of nowhere, Tony came flying in and rammed into Thor, taking him down with him to the ground, leaving Elizabeth with Loki. 

    "Do not touch me again," Thor growled. 

    "Then don't take my stuff," Tony replied.     

    "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

    "Uh... Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

    "Loki will face Asgardian justice."

    "He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way. Tourist," Tony told him. 

    Thor took offense to this and attacked Tony. Elizabeth wasn't too focused on the fight as she was arguing with Loki. 

    "You need to stay here," Elizabeth snapped. 

    "Oh, come on," Loki answered. "Do you really want to be in my way?"

    A loud bang kept Elizabeth from responding. They both looked down to see that Steve had arrived and was arguing with Thor and Tony. Apparently, Steve angered Thor enough to have him run at him with the hammer raised. Steve held up his shield and the hammer hit it, causing a shockwave that blew everything around. Elizabeth snickered quietly, watching Tony push wood off of him. The three Avengers stood up and walked to the top of the mountain to get Loki and Elizabeth. 

    "Are you okay, Father?" Elizabeth asked Steve as they got on the jet again. 

    "Yes, sweetheart," he answered with a smile.


	5. Helicarrier and New York

They arrived on the Helicarrier and got off, looking around. Elizabeth heard the engines come to life and smiled at Bruce's expression. 

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked. 

"Really? They want me in a pressurized metal container?" Bruce replied. 

Elizabeth snorted at this and shook her head in amusement. The engines rose out of the water and the carrier started to rise into the air. 

"Oh no. This is much worse," Bruce commented, making Elizabeth burst into laughter. 

She turned and followed Natasha inside, the two men behind her. She was smiling at Bruce's reaction to the carrier. They arrived in the bridge and found Fury and Agent Hill waiting. Fury escorted Loki to his cell and locked him up. 

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury's last comment caught Elizabeth's attention. 

She was nineteen but found the simplest things funny. She knew this was serious and she should be aware of everything and be careful but she disregarded it at times. An hour or so later, she was sent to interrogate Loki. With a sigh, she entered the room, watching Loki pace for a few seconds before stopping. 

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me," he said, turning to face the girl. 

"I don't wear shoes for the reason of being quiet," Elizabeth answered. "Now, I'm going to get straight to the point. What are you planning?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I am going to drop you out of the sky and whatever it is your doing won't be able to be put into action. Plus, your life would be cut short. Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then spill."

"No."

"Okay. That's it," Elizabeth sighed, tapping the button and opening the hole, fingers hovering over the 'drop' button when Loki spoke up. 

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything! Just don't hit that button!" he pleaded frantically. 

She closed it up and turned to Loki, arms crossed. There was about a minutes' silence before Loki sighed. 

"I've been taken control by Thanos. That's all I can tell you right now," he mumbled. 

"Thanos? As in the Titan?"

"Yes. That one."

"How is he controlling you?"

"I don't really know. I do know that if I say much more, he will come and punish me."

"He comes, I'll rip him to shreds. I believe that you are being controlled and that you have no choice in what happens."

"Thank you for listening to what I have to say."

"However, you are a monster."

"Oh, no. You brought the monster."

"So, Banner. That's your play?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at him. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, send the others in. I'm on the way. Thank you for your cooperation," she said, giving Loki a mock bow as she exited the room. 

Instead of going to the lab, she went to the training room, waiting to see what happens. She pulled out her sword and started attacking the things in the room. She was so focused that she didn't notice Clint watching her silently. It was only when the arrow flew at her that she reacted. 

She tucked her legs up, dropping into a crouch as Clint quickly ran off. It was then that she noticed the objects sliding around and she noticed the tilt to the carrier. She bolted out the door, following Clint. She found him in the detention level and they fought, Clint trying to shoot her and her deflecting arrows off the blade in her hands. She eventually rammed his head into a metal rail and knocked him out. She put away her sword and dragged Clint to a medical room, strapping him down. 

She felt the carrier level out and smiled slightly. Natasha came in and took Elizabeth's place near the bed. The two women had a small conversation, Natasha catching Elizabeth up on everything that had happened. Elizabeth frowned when she heard that Loki had escaped and gasped at the news of Coulson being killed. She felt bad, like she should've been there to help out when she was in the training room instead. Natasha assured her that she did help by managing to get Clint. 

Clint woke up at that moment, struggling against the bonds. Elizabeth stood and walked out of the room. She turned a corner and slammed into Steve. She looked at the floor and Steve lifted her head up. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I should've been there. I did get Clint, but still. I could've done more," she answered. 

Steve pulled her into a hug and she returned it gratefully. They went to the medical room and found the Clint was back to his own mind. They suited up and went to one of the jets. 

Elizabeth heard that Thor had been sent down in the steel trap and that Banner had thrown himself out the window to get a jet and had been sent flying to the ground in a green blur. She sighed. Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint were the remaining Avengers on board, not including herself. They got on the jet, Tony going ahead. 

As they neared the city, they saw a massive hole in the sky with aliens pouring out of it. Tony was up there, blasting them out of the sky but there were too many. Elizabeth spotted Thor and Loki fighting on top of the Stark Tower and guided the jet over to them. 

After Natasha fired a few times, Loki blasted one of the engines and the jet went out of control. Clint managed to safely land the thing and they all ran out onto the street. As their feet hit the concrete, a large leviathan flew out and crashed into buildings, aliens shooting out of their resting places. 

"Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asked. 

"Seeing, stilll working on believing," came the reply. 

While Tony was trying to deal with the leviathan, Steve and the others were on the ground fighting the aliens off. Tony asked about Bruce, if he had shown up yet, but Steve was confused as to where he was and why he would even show up. Eventually, Bruce did show up, after Thor landed on the street. 

"So this all seems horrible," Bruce said, getting off the motorcycle. 

"I've seen worse," Natasha replied. 

"Sorry," he apologized. 

"No, we could use a little worse," Elizabeth told him. 

"Stark, we got him," Steve said. 

"Banner?" Tony asked. 

"Just like you said," Elizabeth responded. 

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Tony said. 

A large building at the end of the street got a corner wiped out by the leviathan as Tony flew in front of it. 

"I don't see how that's a party," Natasha said as they watched it come closer, tearing up the street. 

"Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry," Steve said. 

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," Bruce replied, turning to face the leviathan. 

He looked at it and changed to the Hulk, slamming his fist into the thing's head. It slowed down but pushed Hulk backwards, grooves appearing in the asphalt. Tony launched some rockets into the leviathan and it exploded. Steve put his shield over himself and Natasha who was right next to him. Clint ducked behind a car and Elizabeth created a shield out of the air in front of her. Debris rained down onto the street under the bridge and the head crushed a car. Thankfully, no one was in it. 

"Call it, Cap," Tony said as the Avengers gathered in a circle. 

"Okay. Barton, I want you on that roof. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you take the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, turn it back or turn it to ash. Natasha, Elizabeth and I will stay here and keep the fight on us. Thor, you got to try and bottleneck the portal. You got the lighting, light the bastards up. And Hulk, smash," Steve said. 

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked. 

"Right. Better clutch up, Legolas," Tony answered, grabbing Clint and flying up. 

Thor spun his hammer around and flew up to the top of a metal building spire. Hulk jumped up onto a building and started to destroy the aliens. Elizabeth, Natasha, and Steve started to fight the aliens coming at them. As Elizabeth looked up at the portal, she saw a ship that didn't look like the others. She also noticed it was out of control. 

"Father, I am going to check out that other ship and stop it," Elizabeth said. 

Without waiting for a reply, she flew off, using her air powers to zoom through the sky with the speed of a bullet. She threw her hands out and the ship slowed. She caught sight of three people inside, looking around for the source of control. The youngest looked up at her and his eyes widened. 

She guided the ship to the ground and the men got out. She looked them over before turning her attention to the aliens creeping up on them. Fire exploded from her hands and it obeyed her commands, lashing out and wrapping around the aliens. Crevices in the ground erupted and swallowed the aliens. Some parts of the ground shot up, flinging them up. Ice immobilized aliens in one sweep. Water drowned them and wind sent them flying without support. 

When they were dead, Elizabeth turned back to the men who were staring at her in shock. 

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, having a pretty good idea. 

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my old Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," the oldest man said. 

She nodded. She had guessed so because she had watched the Star Wars series so many times she could recite the whole thing. She especially loved the prequels even if the others didn't. 

"I'm Elizabeth Rogers. I was taken in by Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. I was found on his doorstep nineteen years ago. My real family wasn't found out," she said quietly. 

She didn't know why she was telling them this but she got the feeling that she could trust them. Qui-Gon looked sad but Elizabeth shrugged it off. 

"If you want, you can help us get rid of these things," she said, gesturing to the city behind her. 

Anakin seemed excited and threw a lightsaber to her. She caught it in surprise and looked at him. He merely winked and she shrugged. She activated it and sprung into action, slicing aliens and blocking shots. She whirled her way to the main fight and saw that Steve and Thor were fighting together. Natasha was nowhere to be seen. The three Jedi followed her and assisted in the fight. 

"Who are they?" Steve asked. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker," Elizabeth replied casually. 

The Jedi were surprised how fluent she was with a lightsaber. It was as if she had used one her whole life. She had trained with a sword so she knew what she was doing. It was easy for her and came naturally. She smiled at them as she took a quick break. Steve was suddenly shot as he turned around and Thor hit a car at the aliens, knocking them over. Elizabeth helped her father up and looked at him in concern. 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry," he answered. 

"You're my father. Of course I'm going to worry," Elizabeth replied. 

She caught sight of Qui-Gon's crestfallen expression and frowned. She walked over and tilted her head in a silent question. 

"I'll tell you later," he told her. 

She hesitated but nodded. They turned their attention back to the fight and Elizabeth heard Tony over the com link. 

"I got a nuke coming in and it'll blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it," he said. 

He grabbed the nuke and angled up to the portal. Natasha was on top of the Tower with Loki's sceptre and could close the portal. Tony flew up into space and released the nuke. It sailed up and slammed into the mothership, causing the aliens to die. Tony didn't reappear and Steve sighed. 

"Close it," he said. 

Natasha did so and the portal started to close up. Tony fell through at the very last second and free fell to the ground. Elizabeth threw her hands up and his descent slowed. She lowered him onto the street and the Avengers, minus Natasha and Clint gathered around him. Thor ripped off his faceplate and there was no movement from the billionaire. Hulk decided to take things into his own hands and bent over, roaring in his face. Tony jerked awake and they smiled. 

"What happened? Please tell me no one kissed me," he said. 

"We won," Steve answered simply. 

"Yay. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day off. Have you ever had shawarma? There's a shawarma joint two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it," Tony said. 

"We aren't finished yet," Thor told him, glancing at the Tower, meaning Loki. 

"And then shawarma after," Tony added. 

Loki was crawling up and managed to sit against the wall. He looked up and saw all the Avengers, plus three Jedi, watching him. Clint had an arrow pointed at him and Elizabeth was holding the sceptre. 

Later, Thor and Loki stood with the others before they took off with the Tesseract. Thor came over and hugged Elizabeth, knocking the oxygen from her lungs. 

"Lady Lizzy, it was a pleasure to do battle with you," he said, setting her down. 

"Same, Thor," she replied, massaging her ribs. 

"I hope to see you again, Jedi Assassin," he told her with a grin. 

"Thor, I'm not a real Jedi. It seems I can use the 'Force' but I can't be a Jedi. It's not possible. Jedi are made up for fairy tales. They don't exist," she said. 

"You don't know that," Clint chipped in. 

Elizabeth groaned and shoved him. Thor chuckled and returned to Loki, taking the Tesseract's container in his hand as he went. Loki gripped the other end and in a flash of blue, they were gone. Bruce and Tony left in a red convertible and Steve left on his motorcycle. Natasha and Clint had to go on a mission and Elizabeth was left with the three Jedi. 

"Now, it's time you told me what's going on," she said, folding her arms. 

"I'm your father," Qui-Gon whispered.


	6. Revelation

"I'm you father," Qui-Gon said. 

Elizabeth froze, staring at him shock. Qui-Gon knew it was a big piece of information and expected her to shout at him. Instead, she turned and ran off to the Tower. 

'What is going on? A Jedi is my father? That's not possible! How can this be real?' 

These questions swirled around her head as she bolted into the Tower and slammed the door shut. She got in the elevator and hit the button of her floor. Every Avenger had their own floor. The elevator went up and the doors opened. She walked to her room and locked it, unsure of what to do. She heard a knock on the door and then Qui-Gon's voice. 

"Please, let me explain," he said nervously. 

"Why didn't you let anyone know? It would've been easier," she replied, getting up. 

She opened the door to find the three Jedi. Qui-Gon was crying and she frowned. She didn't think he would ever cry. Jedi aren't supposed to show emotion. Qui-Gon reached out gently and touched her face, his fingers tracing her jawline before his hand dropped to his side. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. No one would believe it though. Like you said earlier, Jedi are made up for children. At least, here Jedi don't exist. No one would take it seriously. If I had mentioned my name, others would know it from what you call movies and, again, no one would believe. I couldn't say anything like that. Please, forgive me for not telling you earlier or at least trying to contact you," he explained. 

She sighed and nodded. He smiled and hugged her. She was caught off guard but returned it. Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled and Obi-Wan found that she was very cute. He pushed it aside though. 

"I want to show you something," Elizabeth said, disentangling herself from her father's hug. 

She led them to the communal living area and headed to the kitchen. She motioned for them to wait while she got a sandwich. She was glad that this floor hadn't been destroyed. She got some chips and a soda before going to the couch. 

"Come here," she said. "JARVIS, play Phantom Menace."

The Jedi came over and sat down as the movie started to play. They were amazed at it while Elizabeth merely smiled. She finished eating and moved to put the things away when they flew out off her hands. Anakin smirked at her and the dishes were placed in the sink. 

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. 

"Don't mention it," Anakin replied, waving off her thanks with his hand. 

"Okay. I won't," she told him, returning her attention to the screen. 

Soon, she fell asleep and leaned backward on the couch. Obi-Wan noticed her somewhat uncomfortable position and moved her so she was laying down, her head in his lap, legs curled up. Obi-Wan removed his outer robe and draped it over the girl and gently stroked her hair. Qui-Gon pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Anakin was smirking and nudged his Master. 

"What?" Obi-Wan asked innocently. 

"Do you like her?" Anakin asked, the smirk apparently permanent. 

"She seems like she would be a good friend," he answered nervously. 

"Good friend? I think it's more than that," Anakin snickered. 

"Shut up. You'll wake her up," Obi-Wan snapped. 

As if on cue, Elizabeth stirred. The Jedi stilled and didn't move an inch. She became still and they let go of a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Obi-Wan turned to look at his Padawan and glared. Anakin merely laughed. 

"What's going on?" a voice asked. 

Obi-Wan looked down and saw that she was awake. He paled slightly and was about to respond but Anakin beat him to it. 

"I think Obi-Wan likes you as more than a friend," he blurted out. 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in amusement. Obi-Wan blushed furiously, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Elizabeth put her fingers under his chin and made him look at her. 

"Is it true?" she asked. 

Obi-Wan didn't answer, just stared at her like she was his world. His silence gave her her answer. She smiled and nodded, sitting up and causing the robe to slip off of her. She noticed the movie was over and turned off the screen. She handed the robe back to its owner and he put it back on. She stood up and stretched. 

"I thought Jedi can't have attachments, Obi-Wan," she reminded him. 

"Please don't remind me," he muttered. 

"Too late," Anakin said. 

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Qui-Gon looked from his daughter to his old Padawan. He was thinking, unsure of whether to keep Obi-Wan away from her or let them do what they want. He decided it wasn't his choice what they do. They are in control of their lives. Qui-Gon just hoped that they would make the right choices. 

"It's getting late. You should get some rest. You can take Clint and Natasha's rooms. Father probably wouldn't mind if you took his room. He rarely stays at the Tower. If you need anything, call on JARVIS. You'll figure it out," Elizabeth said, moving to the elevator. 

"Wait," Qui-Gon called out. 

She stopped and turned around. He walked over and hugged her once more, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he mumbled. 

"Goodnight, Father," she replied, the word feeling strange on her tongue. 

They got into the elevator with the other two and Qui-Gon and Anakin were dropped off first. Obi-Wan turned to the girl next to him and hugged her quickly. 

"It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. 

"Of course you will," she answered. "And you can call me Lizzy. Any name you get out of Elizabeth, you can call me."

Obi-Wan nodded and hesitated for a second. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before leaving. Elizabeth stared after him in shock as the doors closed and took her to her floor. She fell asleep, wondering if Anakin had been right about Obi-Wan liking her as more than a friend.


	7. Shopping and Moving In

    The next morning, she woke up early and got showered and dressed. She got ready for the day and headed up to the communal living area, surprised to see the Jedi already there. They were still wearing their Jedi robes and she mentally face palmed herself. They would need to get regular clothes and different names if they were to fit in here. 

    "Morning," she greeted, walking over. 

    "Morning. I would make something to eat but I'm not entirely sure how to work these things," Qui-Gon said back. 

    She giggled and made her way over. She started to get to work, quickly making a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and sausage. She pulled out the orange juice and milk and set the table quickly. They were surprised how easily she moved about the kitchen. 

    "After we eat, we are going to get you something more casual to wear. You can't walk around dressed as Jedi. People will think you've lost your minds," Elizabeth said, not looking at them as she finished setting the table and sitting down. "And you'll have to get new names. Now, get over here."

    They obeyed, sitting down and eating. They were glad to find that the food was very good and Anakin, being the little kid he was inside, started to scarf down his food before going for more. 

    "This is amazing. Thanks," he said to the girl next to him. 

    "You're welcome," she replied, watching him with amusement. 

    After breakfast, Elizabeth went back to her room to grab the credit card Tony had given her. She took her purse and put her phone in it before going to meet the others. They left and took one of Tony's private cars. They arrived at the mall and they stepped out. People milled around and looked at them. 

    "Mommy, look! It's the Jedi Assassin!" a little boy screeched. 

    People stopped in their tracks at the boy's shouts. All heads turned to the group of four and, while the Jedi were uncomfortable, Elizabeth wasn't at all fazed by the attention. She grabbed Obi-Wan and dragged him to a store, the other two having no choice but to follow. 

    "Excuse me," a little girl said, coming up to her. "Can you sign my book?"

    Elizabeth crouched down and gently took the book and pen from her. She signed it neatly and handed it back. The girl smiled widely and hugged her, her returning it before racing back to her mother. Other people started to crowd around and she greeted them all. The Jedi didn't really know what to do and followed her around. Eventually, they got away from the crowd and to the store they had been heading to. 

    "You seem to be famous," Obi-Wan said. 

    "All the Avengers are famous," she answered. 

    She led them to the men's section of the store and set them loose. They were confused but she merely told them to pick out some outfits. They knew they had to if they wanted to blend in and decided to see what they could find. After a few hours, during which Elizabeth listened to music, they came out with a pile of clothes and a few pairs of shoes. Elizabeth nodded approval and they went to the front counter. When the woman saw who was there, she smiled. 

    "You get it all free, dear," she said sweetly. 

    "Oh no you don't. You get paid. Now, do it," Elizabeth said, handing her the card. 

    She reluctantly took it and paid for everything. The total cost was over two hundred. Elizabeth didn't really care. She knew Tony could afford it all and she helped carry the bags. 

    "It would be easier if we just use the Force to carry these," Anakin whined. 

    "If you were a regular person and you were walking along, what would you do if you saw bags floating in midair?" Elizabeth asked. 

    "I would freak out," Anakin replied. 

    Elizabeth nodded and Anakin sighed. It was close to the afternoon and so they went to get lunch from BoomBozz Pizzeria. They enjoyed the meal and quickly left to the car. Elizabeth had her head down to avoid attention. They reached the car and got in. 

    "When we get home, you need to get into something different," Elizabeth instructed. 

    They nodded and chatted as they headed back. When they got back, they found the other Avengers hanging out on the communal floor. 

    "What's going on here?" Tony asked, looking at the three Jedi. "Why are they in my house?"

    "Well, it's more of a Tower. And they're here because the Force brought them here. Qui-Gon, he's my father," Elizabeth said. 

    There was dead silence and then Steve exploded. 

    "What?!" he shouted. "What do you mean, he's your father?! I'm your father!"

    "Steve, calm down," Natasha said. "Shouting isn't going to help."

    Steve sighed and looked at his daughter. He felt betrayed and upset. 

    "Why didn't he tell anyone?"

    "Would you have believed that a Jedi was my father?"

    "No."

    "There's your answer why," Elizabeth told him, folding her arms. 

    Steve walked over and hugged her tightly. She returned it and closed her eyes. 

    "I'm sorry. I just overreacted. It's just hard to let go after nineteen years of taking care of you. No matter what happens, where you go, what you do, you will always be my daughter," he whispered. 

    "And you will always be our sister and fellow Avenger," Tony said seriously. 

    "You guys are the best. Oh, Tony. I was wondering if they could share a floor," she said, gesturing to the Jedi. 

    Tony was surprised but he agreed. Elizabeth smiled and hugged him. Everyone was taken by surprise. No one had hugged Tony but he seemed happy. He returned the hug and smiled. He let her go and started making plans to have the floor underneath her's to be made up for the Jedi. Speaking of said Jedi, they went and changed into something more casual. 

    "That's better," Elizabeth said when she saw them. 

    "It's very different," Anakin replied.     

    Everyone laughed and settled in. This was going to be a very interesting experience, having three Jedi in the Tower.


	8. HYDRA

~ Five Years Later ~

 

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" Elizabeth shouted. 

The Jedi sat up on the couch where they had fallen asleep watching the new Star Wars movie, Rogue One. Anakin grumbled at being rudely awakened while Qui-Gon got up and went to get ready. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, merely lay back down and closed his eyes. Elizabeth looked at Anakin and pointed to a pillow. Anakin got an evil grin on his face as he picked it up. Qui-Gon walked back in in time to see Elizabeth and Anakin attack Obi-Wan with pillows. Obi-Wan sat bolt upright, growling and snatching the pillows away. 

"You're so rude," he muttered. 

"Ah, don't be that way. You know you love me. So you must do my biding," Elizabeth teased him. 

"Shut up," he said. 

She laughed at him as he got up and went to his room to get ready. Anakin trailed behind him, prodding him with a pillow. Qui-Gon chuckled at the two and turned to his daughter with a smile. The Jedi had gotten very used to the life of Earth. They went to the kitchen to get food and, halfway through, the other two entered, Obi-Wan's hair still tousled. 

"I hate you," Obi-Wan grumbled at the girl as he grabbed a piece of toast. 

"No you don't," Elizabeth replied. 

"No, I don't," Obi-Wan agreed. 

Anakin snickered, earning a playful hit on the head by his Master. Elizabeth shook her head with a smile. 

She had grown used to them. They had trained her to use the Force and wield a lightsaber. Turns out, she is Jedi material. She has over thirty thousand midi-chlorians. Even more than Anakin. He didn't mind, though. He thought it was awesome to have someone that strong. 

"Liz," Tony said, walking in. "We need to go."

"Why?" she asked. 

"HYDRA has the sceptre and we need to get it back," he answered. 

Elizabeth paled. She had no intention to go anywhere near HYDRA after what they did to her. She knew she had no choice though and managed a small smile. 

"Okay. Give me a minute to get ready," she mumbled. 

"I'm sorry I have to drag you into this but we don't have a choice," Tony said. 

"It's okay," she assured him. 

She went to her room and grabbed her weapons even though she really didn't need it. She returned to the kitchen to see the other Avengers waiting. The Jedi were there as well, lightsaber on their belts. They were in their Jedi robes and they were ready to go. Her own lightsaber was on her belt with her knives and guns. She was nervous of facing her captors once more. She took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Let's go," Tony said, his suit on already. 

They boarded the jet and took off to Sokovia. The battle started quickly and Natasha and Clint were driving a jeep and Steve was on his motorcycle. Tony and Thor were flying and Hulk was taking long jumps. The Jedi were running alongside Elizabeth. She was now a Jedi as well, being trained under her father. A HYDRA soldier recognized her and scowled. 

"Traitor!" he shouted. 

Elizabeth killed him in an instant, running by. A blur ran past and knocked her down. She looked up to see a familiar face. Pietro Maximoff, twin of Wanda Maximoff. He and his sister were at HYDRA as human experiments as well. The three were great friends but now, Pietro was the enemy. He had stayed with HYDRA and was fighting for them. 

"Lizzy?" he asked. 

"Pietro," she spat. 

"Are you okay?"

"What are you fighting for them?"

"I have to go."

He took off, leaving her in snow. She headed to the building and met Steve. They ran into Strucker and the door behind him opened, revealing Wanda. She hit Steve with her magic, sending him sprawling down the stairs. Wanda made eye contact with her old friend and left at the angry glint in her eyes. 

Strucker was taken and Tony found out what they doing. The mission was over and they all got on the jet, setting the sceptre on the table. Tony, Thor, and Steve were talking to each other quietly. Elizabeth was sitting in the back of the jet, lost in thought. 

'Why are they still with HYDRA? I thought they hated them. I guess I was wrong. Maybe they never were my friends. All I know right now is that they are the enemies. I don't want to hurt them but if I have to, I will,' she thought. 

She didn't notice Obi-Wan sit down next to her until he touched her shoulder. She glanced at him and then turned away. Obi-Wan frowned. He had seen her sad but never like this. It seemed like she had been betrayed and, in a way, she had. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked his friend. 

"None of your business," she snapped back. 

He was startled by her comment. She would usually snap at him but that one hurt more than usual. She never kept anything from them. He tried to pry into her mind but she was closed off from the Force. He was about to speak again when she glared at him, daring him to say a word. He quickly shut his mouth. With a sigh, he stood and walked off. 

"What's going on with her?" Clint asked. 

"She wouldn't say," Obi-Wan answered. 

"Come on, Obi. Make her talk," Tony said. 

"No way. If I try, she'll end up hurting me. I know from experience," he replied. 

"Let me try," Steve said gently. "I raised her. She might talk to me."

Qui-Gon frowned but said nothing. Steve walked over and crouched down in front of Elizabeth. She glared at him and, when he started to speak, she drew her fist back and slammed it into his jaw. There was a crack and she jumped to her feet, angry beyond belief. She stabbed the button and the back of the jet opened. She jumped out and flew off in the opposite direction. 

Inside the jet, there was dead silence. Steve was holding his broken jaw and tears were gathering in his eyes. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was flying away, her anger turning to numbing hurt. She didn't want to go back just yet. She sighed and looked around her. A forest was spread out beneath her and, as she was flying, she turned around only to see Tony flying after her. 

"Lizzy! Please stop!" he called out. 

"Go away!" she screamed. 

She flung her hands out and fire and ice slammed into him, destroying the suit and causing him to fall. She softened the fall and continued to fly off. She heard the others contacting her through the com links but she pulled it out of her ear and threw it to the ground. 

"Why did they stay? HYDRA has noth - " she started but never finished. 

A thin wire shot out of nowhere and wrapped around her wrists, yanking her down. She saw scarlet magic wrap around her and she hissed in anger. It was Wanda and Pietro and they were pulling her down to the ground. She saw HYDRA soldiers and knew she was in trouble. She broke the wire and fought against Wanda's magic. Wanda's scarlet was mixed with Elizabeth's indigo and eventually, the red was gone and replaced by blue. Keeping a shield up, Elizabeth flew away. She noticed Wanda trying to get her again but failing. She flew far away and went to the Tower before shutting herself in her room. 

"Lizzy?" Qui-Gon's voice asked. "Can I come in?"

"Go away," she told him. 

"Please," he persisted. 

She sighed and opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He sat next to her on the bed and hugged her tightly. 

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispered. 

"The two enhanced. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins. They were at HYDRA with me. They were my friends. They stayed with them for some reason and now they're my enemies. I feel as though they betrayed me. I thought they were my friends but apparently HYDRA is more important than friendship," she said bitterly. 

"Careful of your emotions, sweetheart," he reminded her, stroking her hair gently. 

She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep against her father, who put her in bed, leaving the room silently.


	9. Answers

"She's upset because of the enhanced," Qui-Gon announced as he entered the living room. 

All heads turned to him. He sat down on the couch next to Obi-Wan. 

"How did you get her to talk to you? And what do you mean 'the enhanced'?" Tony asked. 

"I just kept asking her until she spoke. The two enhanced were her friends when they were being kept at HYDRA. The two enhanced, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins, stayed with HYDRA and she feels betrayed. She feels as though they chose HYDRA over their friendship," he explained. 

"They were her friends?" Anakin asked. 

"Yes," came the reply from behind them. 

They turned to find Elizabeth standing there, phone in hand. She held the screen towards them and a picture of Wanda, Pietro, and Elizabeth laughing and having fun was revealed. Tears were making their way down Elizabeth's face as she remembered the times they had together. She put her phone away and went to get some soda. She heard someone behind her and found Steve. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

She shook her head as she sipped her drink. She looked at the others and saw that they were watching her carefully. She sighed and put the drink down, walking back out to the room. Tony had said something about a party as she walked past to the elevator. She really wasn't in the mood for a party but thought it would get her mind off things.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter.


	10. Crashing the Party

    Later that night, she went back to the main floor and found that the party was in full swing. Obi-Wan caught sight of her and made his way over. She smiled at him and he was relieved to see it was a genuine happy smile. 

    "I should apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. I wasn't thinking straight. Wanda and Pietro were on my mind and made me go off a bit," she mumbled. 

    "Hey, hey," he said, making her look at him. "I understand. I would be the same way."

    She smiled and hugged him. He returned it and pulled her onto the dance floor. She instantly moved away but he grabbed her hand. 

    "May I have this dance?" he asked. 

    She hesitated for a second before nodding. He smiled and soft, romantic music started playing. Tony had seen the two get up there and specifically turned it on for them. They didn't notice the place go silent and people clear off the dance floor. They moved gracefully across the floor, one of Obi-Wan's hand on her waist and holding hers in his other while her right hand was on his shoulder. 

    The song ended and Obi-Wan dipped her down, their faces only inches apart. The whole crowd held their breath in anticipation, waiting to see what would happen. Obi-Wan closed the gap and Elizabeth kissed him back, her arms circling his neck and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her to her feet. The crowd burst into applause and they jerked apart, blushing furiously. 

    "Tony, you owe me fifty bucks!" Anakin and Clint shouted above the noise. 

    "Aw, come on!" Tony whined as he handed over the money. 

    After the Tower had cleared out until only the Avengers and Maria Hill were left, they were sitting in a circle, Thor's hammer on the table. 

    "Come on, man. It's a trick," Clint said. 

    One by one, people tried to lift the hammer but couldn't. Steve managed to shift it a bit and Thor was a little nervous. Natasha refused to try but Anakin was eager. He almost shot over to it and grasped it tightly. When he failed to lift it, everyone laughed at his enthusiasm. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan didn't try but all eyes turned to Elizabeth. She hesitated but stood up. 

    "I swear, if I get this up, Tony is going to have to pay me two hundred dollars," she said. 

    "Two hundred?! Don't pick it up!" Tony said frantically. 

    "You have enough money to pay me two hundred," Elizabeth told him as she took the handle. 

    She pulled gently and the hammer moved more than Steve had moved it. There was dead silence. She pulled harder and it raised an inch off the table. She lifted it up and stared at it. She turned to Thor who was watching her with a very shocked expression. 

    "Cough up, Tony," Elizabeth said, holding her hand out to take the money he owed her. 

    Grumbling, he pulled out the money and handed it to her. She stuffed it into her pocket and smiled, handing Thor his hammer before sitting down, looking smug. 

    "Why can't we pick it up?" Clint asked. 

    "You're all not worthy," Thor answered simply. 

    There were groans all around and a high-pitched sound made them clap their hands over their ears. 

    "Worthy," a robot drawled out as it staggered into view. "No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers. You in particular, Jedi Assassin," it said, turning to her. 

    "JARVIS, we got a buggy suit," Tony mumbled. 

    The robot started to talk again and Natasha asked who it was. It was Ultron. 

    "My mission is to bring peace to the world," he said as robots flew out of the wall behind him. 

    No one was expecting an attack but reacted as fast as they could. Ultron was staring at Elizabeth as she fought the robots. She was being attacked by at least ten at the same time. After a few minutes, the robots were destroyed. 

    "Well, that was dramatic!" Ultron said. "I'm sorry. I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve? With these?! These puppets?! There's only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction," he continued. 

    Thor threw his hammer at the robot and broke it to pieces. 

    "I had strings but now I'm free," Ultron muttered, the eyes on the robot going dark.


	11. Injuries and Hurting Hearts

Elizabeth sat in the lab, barely listening to the others as they argued. She looked up as Anakin stepped in front of her. 

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. 

"Not really," she answered. 

"What happened? You've been awfully quiet since the attack. Did you get hurt?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, giving Anakin his answer. He paled and looked her over before spotting the blood seeping through the side of her shirt. He gasped, drawing all eyes to him. 

"What's going on?" Steve asked. 

"She's hurt," Anakin whispered, turning to look at them. 

Steve bolted over with Bruce. Bruce carefully laid her on a table and moved the shirt just enough to see the wound. It was a deep gash in her flesh, almost to the bone. Everyone paled. They had been bickering about a stupid robot while she suffered. 

"Tony, get me the scanner! I need to see how deep it is," Bruce called out. 

Tony bolted out the door, heading to the medical bay. A few minutes later, he returned, the scanner in hand. Bruce snatched it out of his hand and started working. Elizabeth forced her mind to shut down and she lost consciousness. 

Qui-Gon watched in horror as blood rushed out of the gash in his daughter's side. He was even more horrified when she went limp. Bruce quickly checked her and confirmed she was unconscious. He exhaled in relief. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at his old Padawan. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at his former Master. 

"It'll be okay," Obi-Wan whispered. 

Qui-Gon merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He swallowed the lump in his throat and watched as Bruce worked feverishly. A few minutes later, Elizabeth was all taken care of but still not awake. Qui-Gon took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He willed her to wake up and didn't notice Steve holding her other hand until he spoke. 

"She'll be okay, Qui-Gon," Steve said quietly. 

He looked up and saw that Elizabeth's other hand in his. A small frown appeared on his face and Steve managed a smile. Elizabeth coughed, drawing all attention to her. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, looking around. The first person she saw was Qui-Gon and she smiled at him. 

"I'm fine, Father," she told him. 

Steve stiffened and let go of Elizabeth's hand. She looked at him with a frown. She saw his expression and used the Force to feel his emotions. He felt betrayed and sad. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

"Hey. Both of you are my fathers. Qui-Gon is my father by blood and you are my father by raising me," Elizabeth explained. 

Steve pulled away and walked out. Elizabeth sighed and started to sit up but Bruce pushed her back down. 

"No. You can't get up just yet," he said. 

"Watch me," she snapped. 

She swung her legs off the table and stood up, stumbling slightly. Anakin moved to catch her but she pushed him away. She stood up and stormed out of the room, no doubt going after Steve. Qui-Gon went after her, refusing to leave her when she was hurt. He found her stumbling around and he felt his heart break. He moved forward and caught her as she fell. 

"I'm fine, Father," she mumbled. 

"No, you're not," he replied. 

She started to protest when Qui-Gon quickly scooped her up into his arms. She was surprised but gave up. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and leaned her head against his chest. He smiled and took her to his room, laying her on the bed. 

"I'll be okay. You don't have to take care of me every time I get hurt," she told him. 

"I know I don't. I want to. You're my daughter and I will always be there for you. I love you," he answered. 

"Jedi aren't supposed to love but it seems you've broken that law twice. Once with Mother and now with me."

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Elizabeth sighed and leaned against her father who wrapped an arm around her gently, avoiding her wound. She snuggled up next to him, tucking her legs up and pressing her face into his chest. He smiled and pulled her into his lap as he held her. A knock on the door made him look up. The door opened to reveal Steve. 

"I shouldn't have left. I still get a little overprotective," he said. 

"I understand. As her fathers, we should be overprotective," Qui-Gon answered. 

Steve looked at his daughter, sleeping next to Qui-Gon. The Jedi followed his gaze and smiled gently. 

"Will everything be okay?" Steve asked. 

Qui-Gon nodded. Steve smiled and left. Little did they know that Elizabeth's world would be turned upside down. Soon.


	12. Change of Heart

Elizabeth hadn't meant to fall asleep and when she did, she was in a room she didn't recognize. She tried to sit up only to find that she was strapped down. A door opened behind her and she twisted her head to find Ultron in a more advanced body, Wanda and Pietro following, looking unsure. 

"Well, you're awake," Ultron said. 

"Good observation, Sherlock," Elizabeth retorted sarcastically. "Of course I'm awake! Anyone with eyes could tell that!"

Ultron didn't do anything for a second before he hit Elizabeth hard in the face, his hand cutting her face. Wanda gasped and bit her lip. Ultron smirked at the girl before him. 

"You will learn to keep your mouth shut, girl," he hissed. 

"You can try," Elizabeth replied, spitting out blood. 

Ultron was about to punch her when scarlet magic wrapped around him. Wanda was crying silently, Pietro holding her. Her hands were outstretched and she pulled him away from her friend. 

"Please don't hurt her. She's our friend," Wanda whispered. 

"Friends? Friends?! I thought that we were friends but you chose HYDRA over our friendship! You are not my friends anymore! You lost that! You were fighting my team and myself! That is not the definition of the word 'friend'! You are now my enemies if you're working with this hunk of metal with no heart whatsoever and who will destroy the world the first chance he gets!" Elizabeth shouted. 

By now, Pietro was crying as well. Ultron was angry at both Elizabeth and Wanda. 

"You dare call me a 'hunk of metal'?!" he yelled. 

"Yes, I do dare! You attacked me and my family! You want us extinct! That includes me! You want me dead so why am I still alive?!" Elizabeth spat back. 

"You are going to join me," Ultron said, forcing himself to be calm. 

"No way on heaven and earth are you getting me to join you," Elizabeth snapped at him. 

Wanda used her magic to move Ultron out of the room before more damage could be done. Elizabeth concentrated on the Force and used it to break free. She jumped up off the table and looked around. Wanda grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back. 

"Please, let us explain," she said desperately. 

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" Elizabeth snapped back, whipping around. 

She stopped when she saw their faces. They were full of regret, sadness, and self-hatred. She frowned and tilted her head to the side, silently telling them to talk. 

"We thought that HYDRA would make the world a better place. We didn't know you left. You said you were but we didn't think you would actually leave. We found out that HYDRA wanted to destroy the world but there was little to nothing we could do. We managed to get out but we got caught up with Ultron. It's all because of Tony Stark," Wanda started. 

"We were ten, eating dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. Our parents go in. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble, three feet from out faces. And on the side of the shell was painted one word," Pietro interjected. 

"Stark," Wanda said. "Every shift in the bricks I think, "This will set it off." We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us."

"That wasn't his fault. He made the weapons but he didn't fire them. He was captured and his captors launched them. Just forgive him. It's in the past. You can't let it hold you back. You can't change it and joining Ultron will only make it worse," Elizabeth reasoned. 

They were silent for a few minutes before nodding. 

"Can we go with you?" Wanda asked. 

"First off, where are we? And second off, yes," Elizabeth agreed. 

"We are in Sokovia, in Ultron's base. We can help you get out of here," Pietro told her. 

He picked up both girls and raced off, straight past all the robots so fast they didn't know what happened. They bolted out the door and ran off.


	13. New Team Members

Qui-Gon sat in the living room, worried. All the Avengers were worried. Elizabeth had been gone for a week now. No one knew where she was, JARVIS was down, SHIELD couldn't track her down, and it didn't help that she had been taken right under Qui-Gon's nose. Literally. All the others were silent, trying to figure out how and where she was. 

"It'll be fine, Master. We'll find her," Obi-Wan muttered, sitting down next to Qui-Gon. 

"How do you know?"

"You can't lose hope. She will come back. We won't stop until we found her."

As if on cue, a movement on the landing pad caught the attention of Anakin. He shot to his feet and raced out. 

"Elizabeth!!" 

His shout could be heard in the living room from a few floors down. Qui-Gon jumped up and followed Anakin, eager to get to his daughter. The others were on his heels as he flung the door open, heading right to Elizabeth. He swept her up off the ground and swung her around. He set her down, refusing to let her go. Steve came over and hugged her as well, including Qui-Gon in it. Both men shared a look and put aside any bad feelings towards each other that they had had. 

"Beth," Wanda said, using the name only she and her brother used. 

"Wan," she answered, freeing herself from her fathers' hold. 

"You okay?" Pietro asked. 

"I'm fine, Pie," Elizabeth teased. 

He rolled his eyes. She laughed and launched herself at him. He managed to catch her at the last moment and flung her at Wanda without warning. Both girls went down and fell to the ground, laughing. Pietro walked over and helped Wanda up and stared down at his friend. 

"What? You'll help her but not me? That's rude," Elizabeth whined. 

Pietro laughed, extending his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. She turned to the Avengers, who were watching in confusion. 

"Sorry. Guys, meet my friends, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff," she introduced. "Wan, Pie, these are the Avengers. Tony Stark, and please put aside your hatred for him, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker." Elizabeth pointed to each as she said their name. 

"Wait. Why do they hate me?" Tony asked. 

Pietro and Wanda told him why and he paled. 

"I didn't order those weapons to be launched. Someone else did. That's why I stopped making weapons," Tony explained. 

Wanda smiled and nodded. Pietro hesitated before following in his sister's footsteps. 

"Want to join the team?" Elizabeth asked. "We're going to take down the metal man."

"I trust you and respect your choices. If you want us on the team, we will join you. We know you're right about Ultron and we will get rid of him," Wanda said slowly. 

Elizabeth hugged her friends and led them inside. It turns out that the battle between the Avengers and Ultron had already happened while Elizabeth was out. She frowned when she heard that Wanda had used her magic to mess with their heads. She was regretted doing it the second that she saw Qui-Gon's greatest fear. His fear was losing his daughter forever. 

"I kind of expected it," Elizabeth said. 

"Why?" Wanda asked. 

"Qui-Gon is my father. Steve raised me because Qui-Gon had to leave me here before I got in trouble," Elizabeth explained. 

Wanda and Pietro stared at her in shock. She giggled at their expressions and then Pietro smiled at her. 

"I didn't know you were the daughter of a Jedi and an Avenger," he said. 

"We never got a chance to talk about it at HYDRA," Elizabeth reminded him. 

They nodded and Tony looked up. He tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder to gain her attention and all eyes fell on him. 

"We need a place to lay low," he said. "Is there a place we could go?"

"Come with me," Clint said. 

Everyone did as he said, getting on the jet and flying off. A few hours later, they arrived at Clint's farm. They landed and walked inside. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Clint called. 

Footsteps echoed and then a woman with light brown hair entered, stopping in her tracks when she saw the Avengers. Clint walked over and hugged her. 

"This is an agent," Tony muttered. 

"Daddy!" a voice shouted. 

"Incoming," Clint said. 

Two little children ran in, a boy and a girl. Clint picked up his daughter as his son hugged his legs. 

"And these are smaller agents," Tony continued. 

"Fury helped me set this up when I joined. Kept it off the radar and I would like to keep it that way," Clint said. 

Thor stepped back a bit and his foot crunched something. Elizabeth looked at it and saw a broken LEGO piece. She giggled and turned to the couple, Natasha talking to Laura's swollen stomach, meaning she was pregnant. Thor walked out of the house and Steve followed. Elizabeth heard something about dreams and answers before Thor took off. She got the idea that the dream was because of Wanda. She sighed and walked off.


	14. Seoul, Korea

Later, Steve and Tony were chopping logs for the fireplace. Clint and his son, Cooper, were making something on the porch. Laura came out of the house and approached Tony. 

"Excuse me, Tony. Our tractor doesn't seem to want to work and Clint said you wouldn't mind..." she trailed off. 

"Of course," Tony said, turning. "Don't take from my pile," he called over his shoulder at Steve. 

Elizabeth was watching from the roof where she had managed to get up without anyone noticing. She waited for a few minutes before she saw Tony and Fury walk out of the barn. She was surprised to see the Director there. Pietro and Wanda were talking to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. Wanda kept blushing whenever Anakin spoke to her and Elizabeth smirked. This wasn't going to go away anytime soon. 

When the Avengers started to walk to the house, she jumped down directly in front of Clint, scaring him half to death. He yelled and jumped backward, hitting Steve and sending him sprawling. Steve's arm had hit Tony, sending him to the ground. Like a pack of dominos, they all hit the ground. Elizabeth was on the ground laughing at them. Anakin jumped up and charged at her. Her eyes widened and she bolted into the house, slamming the door shut behind her. A loud thud told her that Anakin had run into the door. She snickered and opened the door, hiding behind it. Anakin burst in, looking around. He didn't see her and frowned, walking into the dining room. The others followed and only after she shut the door did they notice her. 

"Don't do that again," Obi-Wan grumbled. 

"You are so rude," Anakin said. 

"Relax. At least I didn't bury you in snow," she replied with a wave of her hand. 

"One more thing like that and you're off the team," Fury said. 

Elizabeth looked at him and frowned before walking off and sitting down. The others joined and the talk turned to Ultron. He was going to evolve and the only person who seemed to be able to do it was Helen Cho. They went in the jet to Seoul, Korea where her lab was. Steve was dropped off with Elizabeth. 

"Two minutes. Stay close," he said. 

They made their way to the lab and found Helen on the ground, a large burn across her chest. While Elizabeth kept a lookout, Helen told Steve about the gem and told him it was very destructive. They left the lab and got on the highway. 

"I got a private jet taking off across town," Natasha said. 

"Cap, on the loop by the bridge. I got three in the back and one in the cab. I can take out the driver," Clint told them. 

"Negative. That truck crashes the gem could level the city," Elizabeth warned. 

She and Steve jumped off and landed on the top of the truck. Steve smartly grabbed the door and it was blasted off. Ultron started shouting at Steve and he was sent flying backward. Steve and Ultron somehow managed to get onto the top of the truck and fought while Elizabeth was trying to keep the other cars and pedestrians out of the way of the battle. 

"Stop it," Ultron snapped, knocking Steve's shield off the truck. 

"I got an opening. Three, two... give him hell," Clint said, dropping Natasha in the middle of the road. 

She spotted Steve's shield and headed towards it. 

"I'm always picking up after you boys," she muttered as she leaned the bike over and snagged the straps of the shield. 

Pietro and Wanda were on a train, watching the fight on the truck. Clint came out and fired at Ultron, drawing out the guards of the back of the truck. Natasha threw Steve his shield and Ultron made the road in front of her break, causing her to stop and take a different path, which included going up and down stairs. Ultron, Steve, and Elizabeth were thrown into the train and people screamed. 

"Move!" Elizabeth shouted and people listened, scrambling to get to other cars on the train. 

The fight continued and when Elizabeth glanced out the window, she saw that the back of the truck was now flying. She paled. Natasha was still inside the back and then she went flying out with the Casket. It landed in the back of the jet but Ultron grabbed Natasha by the ankle and yanked her out. 

"Pedestrians in our path. Pietro?" Steve asked. 

Pietro nodded and bolted out the side and raced around, moving people out of the way of the out of control train which was crashing through walls and through markets. Wanda and Elizabeth used their powers to stop the train and the people managed to get out. Pietro was sitting on a nearby crate and Wanda walked over. 

"I'm alright. I just need to take a minute," he said. 

"Good job," Steve complimented as he came over. 

"Did you get the Casket?" Wanda asked. 

"Stark'll take care of it," Steve replied. 

"No, he won't."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy."

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?"

There was silence and Elizabeth looked up to see a jet. It wasn't the one that they were used to. She realized it was the ship that the three Jedi had had when they crashed to Earth. She smiled and waved. She looked at her friends and pointed up. They followed her finger and saw the ship. A hole opened up and a beam of blue light hit the ground. Elizabeth stepped into it and was lifted up to the ship. The other three followed. 

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked as she came up. 

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile. 

He hugged her and she returned it. Qui-Gon came in and gave her a hug as well. They turned when Steve, Wanda, and Pietro came up. 

"You alright, Wan, Pie?" Elizabeth asked. 

"We're fine, Beth," Wanda answered. 

They nodded and sat down, Elizabeth falling asleep next to Obi-Wan. Anakin was flying the ship, which wasn't surprising. Elizabeth's eyes closed once more and stayed closed, drifting off into the world of dreams.


	15. A New Vision

They all returned to the Avengers Tower and found Tony and Bruce working on the Casket. 

"I'm going to say this once," Steve said, walking in. 

"How 'bout 'nonce'?" Tony replied. 

"You don't know what you're doing?" Elizabeth told him. 

"And you do? You're sure she's not in your head?" Bruce asked, gesturing to Wanda. 

"I know you're angry," she said. 

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you without changing a shade," Bruce retorted. 

While they kept arguing and fighting, Elizabeth looked at Pietro, eyes flickering to the Casket. Pietro got the message and ran around the room, disconnecting the tubes and other things hooked up the the Casket. 

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?" he asked. 

A bullet shot out of the glass floor beneath him. A second later, he fell through the glass and landed on his back with Clint over him. 

"Pietro!" Wanda cried. 

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint asked. 

Thor suddenly ran into the room, jumping onto the Casket and drawing electricity to his hammer. 

"No!" Bruce shouted but it was too late. 

The electricity hit the Casket and charged it until it exploded. A person, well, more like some sort of human robot, came out. He flew at Thor but was thrown through the window of the lab. The person stopped himself before the window of the Tower. He stared at his reflection for a minutes before turning back to the Avengers. He was dressed now and when he landed, a cape flowed out behind him. 

"I'm sorry. That was... odd. Thank you," he said to Thor. 

"Thor, you helped create this thing?" Elizabeth asked. 

There was arguing about if this new person, Vision, was on their side and Elizabeth was tired of them bickering so she blocked it all out. 

"Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I would know if I was. There's no way I can make you trust me. But we need to go," Vision said, holding out Thor's hammer to its owner. 

There was stunned silence and Thor took it after a few seconds. Vision walked off, oblivious to what had happened. 

"Right. Well done," Thor said as he walked out as well, clapping Tony on the shoulder. 

"Three minutes. Get what you need," Steve said.


	16. Sokovia

Elizabeth was in her room getting ready for battle. She pulled on a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it. Tight but comfortable black jeans adorned her legs. Black leather boots were on her feet and she slipped on black leather, finger-less gloves. Her belt of weapons was wrapped around her tightly for security. She pulled her hair up and out of her face, tying it in a bun on the top of her head. A gold arm band was wrapped around her forearm, visibly peaking out from under her cut-off sleeves of her jacket. She painted a black and purple design on her face to make herself look a little more intimidating. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked out of her room and headed to the living room. 

When she entered, Clint took one look at her and screamed, jumping three feet into the air. All eyes turned to the nineteen year old girl and looked a little scared. Her lightsaber hung from her belt with her guns and knives. She smiled at the group and motioned for them to follow her to the jet. 

"Here," Steve muttered, handing her an earpiece. 

She put it in with the others and the jet took off. Elizabeth was too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to the speech Steve was giving. They landed in Sokovia and got out, looking around. Bruce headed to the base to look for Natasha and the others got their jobs. They were to get as many people out of the city as they could and got to work. Wanda and Elizabeth used their powers to get people out while Pietro ran around, shouting for the civilians to get out of the city. Thor was in the base as well, trying to figure out what was Ultron's plan. Steve and Tony were making sure everyone was safe as the people evacuated. 

A sudden rumble could be heard and part of the city started to fly upwards, slowly but surely. Ultron came when his robot army started to fly around and attack. He made a speech but Elizabeth wasn't really listening, trying to keep the robots away from the innocent civilians. Her lightsaber was out and she was slashing through all the robots that came near her. She used the Force to destroy the ones that were flying overhead. The Jedi were spread around the city to make sure they did everything they could. Hulk and Natasha arrived and started to fight. 

The battle was fierce and fast. Millions of robots were flying around, killing and destroying everything in sight. Elizabeth and Wanda were back to back, fighting as fast as they could. Pietro came running in, breaking robots apart with sheer force. There was a lull in the fighting, and they joined up with Steve and Natasha on the edge of the city. 

"Where else will I get a view like this?" Natasha asked. 

"An airplane? A mountain? A ride on Iron Man's back?" Elizabeth asked teasingly. 

"I'm glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better," Nick Fury's voice said. 

The Helicarrier appeared out of the clouds and rescue boats were deployed to pick up people in the city. As the boats were being loaded, War Machine and Iron Man blasted more robots out of the sky. As the battle raged on, they fell back to the drill. Ultron himself came and hovered in the air. After a little bit of taunting from Thor, his army of robots charged at them. Defending the drill was exhausting as there were many of Ultron's bots. The platinum robot was engaged in a fight with Vision above the rest of the group. After a few minutes, all of the robots were destroyed. Wanda volunteered to stay behind and cover the drill. Elizabeth was going with Clint as he went to one of the boats. 

"Be careful, everyone," Elementra instructed. 

They all nodded. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin looked at her in worry. She waved them off and followed Hawkeye. They reached the edge of the flying city and heard a woman calling out for her son. Elizabeth noticed the boy and ran over to him, helping him up from the rubble he was stuck in. She used her powers to shift the rocks, picking up the child in her arms. The sound of gunfire drew her attention to the Quinjet, being flown by Ultron. 

"You will not harm this little boy, you idiot robot!" Elizabeth shrieked. 

Her hand flew out, air swirling around to create a shield. The bullets bounced off harmlessly, as the jet flew right into the shield. The entire thing blew up, and the young Avenger raced to the boat, jumping onto it just as the city fell to the ground far below. She watched as the buildings vanished below the clouds. The boat moved back to the Helicarrier, where the passengers got off. Elizabeth jumped off and flew down in time to see the city blow up. She spotted Vision carrying Wanda and flew over. 

"Wan, are you okay?!" Elizabeth cried. 

"I'm fine, Beth. Don't worry. Is Pietro safe?" Wanda answered. 

"Last I saw him, yes."

"Good."

"Let's get you both to the Helicarrier," Vision said. 

They flew up and landed on the deck. The other Avengers were there, minus Thor. The Jedi ran over and hugged Elizabeth. They were quickly joined by the others, crushing the air from her lungs. 

"Can't breathe," she managed to say. 

They let her go and smiled at her. The smiles disappeared as they thought of the lives that had been lost in the battle of Sokovia. 

"There's nothing more that could've been done," Elizabeth assured them all. 

They merely nodded and walked off. They all felt bad for those that had lost their lives. Elizabeth sighed as she lay down on the bed she had in her Helicarrier room. As her eyes closed, her mind said a prayer for all those that were now dead, hoping that they reached the place they should be in. Innocents had been killed, and they would find their way to Heaven. No war had no deaths, that was a fact that all the Avengers hated. There is still hope in the darkness though. Always.


	17. Off the Grid

    Elizabeth woke early the next morning in her Helicarrier room. She stood up and got ready for the day. She opened her window and jumped out, free-falling until she was level with the taller building in New York (they had been traveling back to New York during the night). The wind picked up around her, carrying her upwards until she was hovering in the air. She slowly made her way around the city, seeing a few citizens walking around. She was spotted by a few of them, who took out their phones and took pictures or videos. When she saw this, she would stop and wave at them, sometimes swooping lower for a better shot of her. She soon was flying over the streets, people calling her name and cheering. 

    "Elementra!"

    "You are my favorite Avenger!"

    "You go, girl!"

    "Keep fighting!"

    She laughed and waved at everyone around her. Her phone rang, and she stopped, hovering in the air. Pulling out her phone, she saw it was Tony Stark. With a sigh, she pressed 'answer.'

    "Yes, Tony?" she asked. 

    "Where are you?" he asked back. 

    "I'm down in New York. Why?"

    "We need you up here. And fast."

    "What's going on?"

    "HYRDA is here and looking for you. They're holding us captive. They took us by surprise, and they are looking for you. Come help. Please."

    Was Tony begging someone for help? Elizabeth was taken by surprise but came up with a plan to save them nonetheless. 

    'It might be a trap,' one part of her brain told her. 

    'It might, but you're friends might be killed. You need to try and save them. Just go with it and do what you can,' another part said. 

    Elizabeth sighed and went up to the Helicarrier. She kept up a very strong wind around her to deflect any bullets coming her way. She landed on the deck and saw her friends and family tied up on one end. She carefully made her way to them, keeping an eye on the ground, air, and surrounding areas. Searching for traps or ambushes. She spotted traps as she got closer to the group. She sidestepped them and moved silently. She could sense the ambush coming and froze in her tracks. She made her body temperature to drop. They were using a heat signature and causing her body temperature to drop, she wouldn't be a target. She continued on her way and reached her friends. Tony saw her first and smiled slightly. 

    "You came," he whispered. 

    Elizabeth frowned. Tony would've yelled out loud that she was there. Something wasn't right. She noticed a small insignia on his shoulder and stopped. HYDRA soldiers in disguise as the Avengers. She gasped and backed up. It was then that all hell broke loose. The imposters started attacking her. She was having a hard time keeping up with the others. She backed up to the edge of the Helicarrier and jumped off.  

    "Shoot her!" a voice shouted. 

    Bullets flew through the air towards her. She let herself plummet at the speed of gravity. She had her arms and legs straight to allow the air to move easily over her, making her fall faster. Soon, she was out of range and found that she was rather close to the ground. She would have to go undercover and change her name. She landed on the ground and ran off through the crowds now swarming the streets. 

    "Elementra! What's going on?!" a woman asked. 

    "HYDRA! They've overtaken S.H.I.E.L.D.! Get out of the way of that Helicarrier! Don't question it! I need to go undercover! Please, help the others! Spread the news!" Elizabeth said, panicking. 

    She nodded and quickly ran through the crowds, telling random people. The message got through the crowds quickly. Elizabeth ran to a clothing store and changed into a regular outfit, without the Avengers insignia on it. She dyed her hair a dirty blonde color. She grabbed a pair of fake glasses and walked off. She had a purse with her as well as a new phone, leaving her own behind in Central Park. She headed to a different area in the United States, knowing it wouldn't be safe to contact anyone. She made a promise to not contact anyone. She cut herself off from the Force so she couldn't be tracked by the Jedi. She no longer had anyone's contact from the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. She had no comm device with her. She was off the grid. She was lost to the world for five years to show up later with a man named...


	18. A New Start

     Scott Lang and Elizabeth Rogers were walking along with sidewalk next to a river. They were chatting quietly, being good friends. Elizabeth was there to make sure that Scott stayed in line, as she was the only one who could get the guards at his jail to let him out with her. Scott had gotten into trouble again and was in jail for a few months. He was almost ready to be released and Elizabeth was to stay with him until he straightened out. 

    Elizabeth had met Hank Pym and his daughter, Hope. They were both nice people, but Darren Cross seemed like he was someone who didn't want to be messed with. And that was a fact. The whole thing was turning sour, in Elizabeth's mind. She knew Hank Pym's other identity, knew of what he was hiding. And Hank had told her after she confronted him about this, while Hope was at work with Cross. They had agreed to get Scott Lang out of prison and to Hank's home to break in and steal a suit. The Ant-Man suit. Of course, Scott knew nothing of this yet. 

    "So, Liz, what were you planning on doing once I get released?" Scott asked his friend. 

    "Go with you. Your friends aren't too crazy, are they?" Elizabeth asked. 

    "You're coming with me?"

    "Well, I need to keep an eye on you, don't I? Where would you be without me?"

    "In jail."

    "Exactly. You need me to keep you out of jail."

    "Fine."

    The two of them stopped talking and merely walked alongside each other. There was no awkward silence between them. There rarely was. Eventually, they had to return to the jail and Elizabeth waved at him. 

    "Stay out of trouble, if that's not too hard for you," she warned. 

    Scott gave her a two-finger salute. 

    "Yes, ma'am," he mocked. 

    She rolled her eyes and walked out. 

    "Travel safely, Mrs. Mallard," the guard said. 

    Elizabeth nodded. She had changed her name and identity to 'Mrs. Lilac Mallard. Mother of two and wife of Henry Mallard.' Of course, this was all made up. She had said that Scott Lang was her brother. And thankfully, the story was bought. She walked to her car and got in, headed for the house that she had been given permission to use. Hank Pym's mansion. 

    She walked downstairs and opened the safe, quickly getting past all the locks and combinations. She opened it all up and saw that the suit was safe and sound on the table. So she set up a video camera so that Hank could see what happened in the room, smiling at the camera once it was set up. 

    "Okay, suit in position and camera rolling," Elizabeth said into her earpiece. "Anything else you want me to do?"

    "Not yet. We just need to make sure that Scott knows about the safe," Hank told her. 

    She nodded and left the room, resetting everything before she went to her room on the second floor. She shut the door and got ready for bed, closing the curtains and falling asleep.


End file.
